seikokunodragnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Blake
is the main protagonist of the Seikoku no Dragonar novel series. Appearance Ash is a short, slender young man with brown hair and eyes. He has a Seikoku that covers his entire left arm. When he was young, he lost his left arm, but Mother Dragon gave him a new arm through her powers. Personality Ash is very hard working, and loyal. He is a kind person. However, he hates standing out, which is why he hides his Seikoku. He gets pissed at people who badmouth about his dragon being dead. Abilities According to the Mother Dragon, Ash possesses the Chalice, and as a result has great potential as a breeder, potential for which she was willing to force upon him an Orphan without compromise and save his life after he defied her once by giving him Echo, because of this Ash is the only character capable of riding any dragon, and not just his dragon pal (Later, it is revealed that his sister, Linda Blake has the same ability). He also has a rather competent sense for battle, being able to avoid Anya's attempt to kill him and also outwit Mordred during their fight in Volume 3. Using his Seikoku, Ash is able to communicate with Echo and Navi, as well as locate Echo if she is in danger. Finally, Echo has also shown the ability to pass her magical power into Ash through the brand, which once made him powerful enough to resist Angela's sleeping magic. Later, Ash received such a boost in power from this that his brand spread across his entire body. Ash has utilized several Arks over the course of the series with Echo's help as the situation demands it. His first Ark was pure silver and designed to allow him to fly and get upon the back of a Necromancia to defeat it, his second was imbued with an Ark Weapon capable of using ice magic to freeze a bomb, and his third was designed to be easy for his body, which was injured at the time, and had high defenses. The third Ark is noteworthy for using a forbidden petrification magic through its Ark Weapon, Aegis. Finally, as of volume 4, Echo began to construct for Ash his own personal Ark and gave him access to Excalibur, an age old weapon passed down by the Dragons which is described as being the most powerful of all swords. However, this Ark was at the time incomplete, due to the haste at which it was made, and had no physical form. Trivia *According to the Mother Dragon, Ash possesses "The Chalice", and as a result has great potential as a Breeder, so great in fact, that when he gave up Lancelot and was dying as a result, the Mother Dragon was forced to give him Echo in a bid to save his life rather than wasting that potential. ** It is noted that Echo's intended master also possesses the Chalice like Ash. ** It's possible that the "Chalice" is the reason that Ash can ride any dragon, if true, this would imply that his younger sister Linda was in fact Echo's originally intended master. * Ash's left arm is covered by his Seikoku. **Later it is revealed that his entire arm in fact 'is' his Seikoku. *Ash's original Pal was the Dragon who became Lancelot. *Ash and Linda's father left the family, shortly after Linda's birth. **Ash doesn't know why their father left, but has been promised by their mother that she'll tell him eventually. *Originally Ash had no interest in being a Breeder. In actual fact, he had no say in it when he was chosen to become one. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Breeder Category:Dragonar Category:Arch Dragonar Category:Characters Category:Avalon Knight Dragonar Category:Ansullivan Dragonar Students